super_good_feelingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot water
vermelho acorda em uma sala v; ai minha cabeça, que lugar é esse a; voce esta bem? v; quem é voce? e que lugar é esse a; fique calmo, eu não sei aonde estamos eu também acordei aqui, não sei quem nos trouxe aqui v; esse lugar parece uma sala r; sim é uma sala, e tem varias, isso aqui parece um labirinto v;ha esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é vermelho a; eu sou azul r. eu sou rosa e aquela é a amarela, v; então como vamos sair daqui? a; so a um caminho vamos passar pelas poras e andar de uma sala para outra 2 v e a andam de uma sala para outra a; nada aqui v; quantas salas a aqui? r; não sei ate agora ja vi vaqqrias, esso é um labirinto a; isso não faz sentido r; deve haver algum sentido , deve haver alguma conecção entre a gente a; como assim? eu nunca vi voces na minha vida r; espere; porque não falamos um pouco da nos v; boa ideia, eu começo sou vermelho trabalho em uma enpresa de segurança a; sou azul sou motorista de caminhão r; sou rosa não tenho trabalho fixo e sou feminista a; a que beleza uma feminista agora ta perfeito r; qual seu poblema com isso, agora vai bancar o macho alpha a; sua ideologia é idiota, voces se dizem lutar contra o preconceito mas voces são talprecoceituosas contra homen r; não sou preconceituosa contra homens a não ser daqueles que querem bancar o machão v; gente chega e sua vez amarela am; escuta isso é uma coisa bastante idiota v; porque oque ha de errado? am. ta olha eu sou uma ex presidiaria pk, não me julgue ta bom v; não se preucupe não iremos julgala a; oque voce fez amarela matou alguem v; azul chega , isso não faz diferença a;é claro que é inportante temos uma criminosa entre a gente e se ela for assasina ela poderia nos matar , voce ve isso em um monte de filmes r; voce esta baseando em filmes ? é um masco burro mesmo v; me chamou de que de masco? sua mal amada, voce precisa é de um macho de verdade r; quem é voce para dizer oque eu preciso seu cinico. am; parem com isso voces dois, eu nunca matei niguem, eu presa porque tentei entrar con drogas em uma penitenciaria v; era para seu namorado? am; sim a; menos mau v; bem parece que não tem nenhuma conexão vamos para proxinma sala 2 ro; eai amigos, parece que encontrei outras pessoas a; voce sabe como veio parar aqui ro; não , eu acordei aqui, e ja passei por 7 salas ate aqui r; então não a saida da onde voce veio? ro; não , alias meu nome é roxo sou padre a; que beleza agora temos um padre, so falta uma garota de e teremos os personagems mais estranhos presos em nessa casa r; ei gente sera que isso aqui não é um reality show ro; ta mais para prisão v; se é um realiry show cade as cameras? r; talvez estejão escondidas am; ei nos tire daqui , ei deixenos sair ro; pare não adinta ja tentei isso v; ssas paredes são grossas, talvez estejamos em uma especia de subsolo a; tipo uma base militar? talvez isso pode ser algum tipo de teste r; isso parece mais algum tipo de jogo de apostas clandestinos talvez tenham pessoas apostando na gente para ver quem vai ser o ultimo sobrevivente rox; de qualquer forma apara que direção vamos, não ha nada vindo da direita eu mesmo verifiquei v; se fomos para a esquerda também não encontraremos nada, vamos acabar na saa fechada que nos iniciamos am; o teto alguem verificou o teto? v;ela tem razão vamos ver 3 v; bem ali tem uma especie de escotilha vamos primeiro as mulheres a; mulheres o caranba elas não querem direitos iguais ? então devem ser tratadas como homen, r; essa indireta foi pra min, tenho pena da sua mãe a; n~çao fala da minha mãe sua rox; meus filhos parem com isso por favor a; mais manda essa ai ficar longe de min e de boca fechada r; boca fechada porque tem medo de uma mulher enpóderada? v; rosa não provoca ele eles entram noa escotilha e sem do outro lado v; ei pessoal tem mais uma pessoa aqui, ei voce esta bem ? ve; aiai, que dor de cabeça, quem é voce fique longe de min a; calma amigão não fomos nos que trouxemos voce ate aqui nos acorfamos igual a voce alguns minutos mais cedo ver; ai , me desculpe v; ta tudo bem, perai oque são esse papeis pessoal temos problemas r; oque esta escrito ai v; aqui diz que tem um pedofilo um assasino e um estrupador entre nós a; ei voces saeam de perto de min todos voces são malucos r; ai que bonitinho e voce é ocertinho, como vamos saber se voce não é um desses tres ate porque voce tem cara de estrupador a; cala essa boca sua rox; meus filhos porque deveriamos acreditar nesse edaço de papel pode sser apenas armação de alguem que quer mexer nas nossas cabeças, colocar ums contra os outros am; isso que o padre falou faz sentido ver; de quqlquer maneira isso é preocupante o assasino e o estrupador parece perigoso a; quer saber quem é quem eu vou dizer, voce é padre ne ai pedofilo, e voce expresidiaria assasina e voce verdinho estrupador ver;como é que é voce esta me tirando r; camla ai gente eles escutam um grito v; é umgrito e veio da sala au lado tinha um cara segurando uma mulher v; ei solte ela marro; não voce não entende ela tentou me matar bra; ele esta metindo ele estava me asediando v; caranba em quem eu acredito a; não acredite em mulheres elas sempre são traisoeiras ainda mais se for feminazis r; seu idiota , ei vermelho acredite na menina v; caranba eu não sei verde pula em cima do cara e bate nela o desmanhando ver; agora podem prender, eu nunca confio em marrozinhos a; opa isso é racismo hein irmão branca invia andando para perto deles e o v parou ela e apontou a arma a; opa aonde arrumou esse trambuco arm; parece que voce esqueceu de nos contar ue tinha uma arma v; eu ja tinha ela desde o inico so não falei nada porque não confio em voces a; que coicidencia porque eu taqmbém não ele tira uma facae aponta para ele r;machos fazendo machice a; cala boca seu lixo se não eu te esfequeio v; que coisa hein a, sera mesmoque voce é policial? a; ta certo eu menti eu era o assasino , mas esse padre ainda é o pedofilo v; baixa essa faca ai azul a; logico que não ver; ei baixa logo essa faca a; cala boca racista lixo, quem é voce para amndarem min v pula em cima dele eles brigam e v toma a arma deles a; me mata logo , me mata eu estou pronto adicionais roxo; cuidado essa sala parece estranha a; tem um alsapão no chão oque sera isso derrepente as portas fecham e o tero abre e caem aranhas branca; ai eu tenho medo de aranhas v; acalmesse branca feche os olhos e finja que elas não existão a; nossa que boa ideia agora voce resolveu a situação v;eu ja vou air branca fica sozinha cercada de aranhas branca rapido estou com muito medo v; ei branca não pense nisso não pule no alsapão roxo; porque não? v; pode ser uma armadilha branca não aguenta e pula no alsapão v; não derrepente a parede que dividia a branca dos outros abre v mata algumas aranhas e olha o alsapão roxo; elas esta viva v; não sei , branca branca droga eu disse para ela não pular am; ela falou que tinha muito medode aranhas, alguem escutou isso alguem sabia disso e prepqrou umaarmadilha especifica a; ta dizendo que pode ter armadilhas especifica para nossos medos, am; sim é uma possibilidade a;que tipo de doente faria uma coisa dessa roxo; querendo ou não meu filho temos que continuar 2 v tira a amisa e joga na sala depois ele paga de novo e joga mais longe podem vi pessoal não é seguro eles então entram e começa uma onversa de quemsera que esta fazendoas armadilhas 3 eles então em uma sala v; é segura derrepende assim que entra o ultimo a porta fecha v; acho que eu falei cedo demais ok se protejam pessoal um ponte sai do chão cheio de dinheiro am então esse é o medo de quem? ver; não parece ser o medo de alguem é apenas um pote com notas de cem am; notas de cem, isso é um sonho ela passa esbarrando o verde v; não amarela não toque nisso, não sabemos se é uma armadilha ou não am; desde quano dinheiro pode ser armadilha, voce esta dizendo isso porque quer o dinheiro todo para voce não é v; oque? não é nada disso am enfia a mão no jarro e tenta pegar o dinheiro derrepente alçguem prente a sua mão am; não consigo torar a minha mão ela ta presa me ajudem v vai ajuar masi não consegue soltala e ela entra em desepero quanddo ve o teto e o chão vão esmaagala a; ei eu vou vou quebrar o frasco, mais ele não consegue parece blindado am; drepessa por favorela é esmagada azul salta e tira o vermeçlho de la v; nossa, mas que droga , outra pessoa perdida 4 v; escutem aqui daqui para frente niguem pegarnada ok, vamos ficar juntos e não inporta oque aontece não entrqwam em panico eles entram na sala, verde; parece que não tem armadilhas v; que bom pelo menos isso aqui ja abri a porta vamos derrepente a luz apaga r; oque esta acontecendo roxo; alguem apagou a luz v; droga, lenbresse não entrem em panico fiquem arados e n~çao se mexam a; eu vi alguma cosa passar rapido ver; tem alguem acorrendo feito louco aqui v; oque fiquem parados derrepente açlguem grita r; ooque esta acotecendo v; mas que droga que é isso derepente a luz acende o padre esta no chão com uma barra de ferro na barriga v; quem fez isso, quem fez isso hein a; nossa, não fui eu r; eu .eu.eu, não fui eu v; alguem foi so tinha nos aqui eu fiquei perto da porta e não vi niguem entrar a; um denos é o assasino ,mas quem? r;de novo esse joguinho a; não sei se voce o feminazi mas alguem matou aqui v; tudo bem não entrem em panico, infelizmente temos que proseguir certo, vamos 4 ver; tipo cai ai a; deixa te ajudar ver; não xegue perto de min fique longe a; oque eu so queria te ajudar r; vamos eles continuam andando de sala em sala r; quanto tempo faz que estamos andando a; pareceu horas v; que estranho tenho uma sençaão que estamos andando em circulo ver; porque qacha isso v; veja é a marca feito pelo padre, isso significa que estivemos nesta sala antes a; mas como , so estamos andando em uma unica direção, isso é inpossivel faz um barulho e um tremor a; droga esse maldito barulho mecanico v; não sera que esses barulho sera o deslocamento de uma sala de um lugar para outro r;isso faz sentido por isso estivemos entrando e saindo das mesmas salas não inporta se começarmos da esquerda apra direita ou virse e versa. a, não existe saida desse buraco. verd, claro que ha nos projetamos a; que foi que voce disse ai verdinho ver, nada vermelho pega o verdinho e coloca ele contra parede v; eu ouvi muito bem voce falando que nos projetamos isso significa que voce é o engenheiro que constriu essa coisa verde; eu juro não foi eu não fui eu v; fala verdade pessoas morreram aqui, sera que não é o suficiente para nos falar a verdade verde; ok ok ok , eu esta junto das pessoas que projetaram essa coisa, mas eu não sabia que ia vm colocar pessoas aqui, eu pensei que seria uma prisão de segurança maxima , foram isso que eles mi diseram v; eles quem? ver; eu não sei so nos falamos pela internet eu nunca vi o rosto deles, eles depositaram o dinheiro na conta e eu fiz o trabalho verd; me perdoem eu não sabiam que iam faer isso com a gente ,não me fassam me sentirmas culpado do que ja estou. 5 v; bem pelomenos nos temos o ara que projetou isso e pode falar se existe uma saida verd; sim existe uma saida e psosso levalos lá mas derrepente a luz acaba v; denovo não, aja oque aontecer não se machqam derrepente alguem grita quando a luz acende o engenheiro esta morta e a faca com sangue esta na mão do azul v; azul a faca esta na sua mão azul joga a faca fora, a; eu não sei como veio para na minha mão r; eu sabia era ele todo tempo a; não acreditem em imn alguem colocou na minha mão é serio r; confess seu nazista dede do inicio voce era o maluco. v; acalmesse rosa, escuta azul nos vamos sair dessa sala e voce fique ai, ok a; não pessoal nça me deixe aqui v; depois que aimos voce podera faer oque quiser. eles saem finalmente ficamos sozinhos, v pega a rosa e enta estrangulala, sabe quanto tempo eu esperei so para aerta a sua garganta rosa; voce era o assasino não é v; não eu era o estrupador a; da uma porrada na cabeça dele eles tem uma briga mas o vermelho vence, agora é sua vez rosa rosa; não por favor ,por favor ela então corre ate chega em uma armadilha que parece um pendulo com laminas rosa; um pendulo com laminas v; docinho cade vocevenha mobem. ahhaha rosa pasaa pelo pendulo mais ele corta em pedaços o v rosa deitasse de bruço e fica olhando o pendulo sobre ela derrepente ela acorda no colsutorio do doutor dr; acalmese acalmese , r; oque esta acontecendo, oque ouve com meu corpo dr. nada , voce não se lenbra, estavamos aqui tentando acabar com seus vicios e sentimentos negativos o tratamento r; oque, é verdade primeiro foi meu medo estremo depois minha ganancia depois foi meu fanatismo depois phedofilia depo os abuso sexuais que eu sofri depois meu orgulo e sarcamos so deixem a pureza,acho que apartir de hoje poderia ser uma pessoa melhor o medico se vira e le sorri enquanto se prepara para esfaquear pelas costa o medico